More Than Just Friends
by Princess Squeeks
Summary: What if Elizabeth never fell in love with Will or Jack. What if she fell in love with another childhood friend... James Norrington
1. She's Coming Home

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these characters from the awesome movie Pirates of the Caribbean. But in future chapters, I made up Jennifer and Emily Ashby.

Chapter 1: She's Coming Home 

Commodore James Norrington sat on a chair on the balcony of his mansion staring out at the sea. He was lonely and depresses. Another woman had turned him down for marriage. This made three women total. Just as he was thinking that rum sounded very good, a knock on the door brought him back to reality.

"Enter," his voice croaked. He would not break down in front of his visitor.

"My god James, you look terrible." Lord Cutler Becket said as he stepped onto the balcony. Looking at how un-commodore like James looked, Cutler, in hopes of cheering up James said, "She wasn't for you anyways, there are plenty more women out there for you." James snorted

"Yes, if I want to marry someone who could be the age of my mother."

"Stop being so negative."

"I should just swear that I'll be a bachelor forever."

"Well you could do that, but I have some good news that might make you reconsider."

"Nothing at this point would make me reconsider."

"Fine, then I'll just have to tell her that you won't say hello. Which I think that you're just being rude because you can't find yourself a girl…" he stopped when he saw James frown. James didn't like the 'situation'. Cutler knew something that James didn't. With a sigh of frustration and defeat, James snapped.

"Fine, who are we talking about? And it better now be a suitor for me or mark my words Cutler Becket, I will hurt you." Cutler smiled.

"Consider them marked. And no, it's not a suitor. But I think that you'll approve."

"Cutler, just tell me who it is." James snapped impatiently.

"Elizabeth is coming home."

A/N: Okay, my first attempt at fanfic. I hope it turned out okay! Read and Review!


	2. A Fond Flashback

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Jennifer and Emily Ashby

Chapter 2: 

James just stared at Cutler. He had to be lying, yes, he had to he lying just to play tricks on James.

"You're lying." He said flatly. Cutler chuckled.

"I'm not lying. Elizabeth is coming home, for good. Needless to say their marriage didn't work out." James thought about Elizabeth's husband, if you could even call him that. He was nice enough, but James knew that he could be better. _Stop that! You are in no position to be thinking thoughts like that!_ James sighed; he was doing a lot of that this lately. Elizabeth was probably jumping for joy inside her head. Needless to say, their marriage was very short. It was less than a year ago. Lord Andrew, that bloody bastard who thought that he could just walk in and take _his_ Elizabeth. Wait, did he just think his Elizabeth? No, it couldn't be. I do not love Elizabeth Swann. I do not love Elizabeth Swann. Yes, that should work! I do not lov…

Flashback

_It was stormy day in Port Royal. James had just ended his morning patrol. He was heading to his office when he heard a scream from the dock below. Glancing down out of alarm, he barely saw Elizabeth's slender body being dragged beneath the crashing waves. Without thinking, he dove off the outer wall of the fort, sword and all, into the roaring waters of a Caribbean storm. His lungs were burning from lack of air, but he didn't care. Elizabeth was all that he cared about. But a short time later, he resurfaced with a still breathing but unconscious Elizabeth. His fellow officers rushed to pull him and his damsel in distress out of the water and onto safe grounds. Looking down at the governor's daughter, her hair plastered to her face her pale cheeks drained of all emotion, and her… he didn't let his eyes sweep over her body, the wet dress clinging to her skin showing every last curve… it would have been undutiful. When his lieutenant carefully took Elizabeth's lifeless form from him he felt an urge to be near her, to be holding her in his arms…_

End of Flashback

The commodore wrestled with his emotions towards his childhood friend as he quite fondly remembered that day… that fateful day.


	3. Her Knight in Shining Armor

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Jennifer and Emily Ashby

Chapter 3: Her Knight in Shinning Armor

Elizabeth stood on the bow of the ship, the wind whipping her chestnut curls in her face and blowing her opulent gown of black silk damask. As they pulled into the harbor, seagulls screeched overhead as if to welcome her. Her spirits greatly lifted as her childhood home came into view. However, her spirits positively soared when she saw two of her childhood friends standing on the wharf. On was William Turner, and the other was Lord Cutler Becket. She was a little disappointed that she could not see her other mate, James Norrington, among the small group.

AT THE SAME TIME

James Norrington was fuming. He had just gotten out of a meeting with the Naval Officers, and it was late, so late the stars were out. He was fuming because he was not on the wharf to properly welcome Elizabeth. But Will was. Just thinking about the blacksmith's apprentice made James infuriated. When James got to his office, he tried to work, but found that he couldn't focus. After a couple of minutes of trying to plot headings on the sea chart, he gave up and went for a walk. Shortly he found himself at Cutler's office. He went in, but Cutler was nowhere to be found. _He must be down on the wharf welcoming Elizabeth._ James thought as he stepped out onto the balcony. Soon he found himself scanning the bay for a ship, but not just any ship.

MINUTES LATER

Will Turner paced on the deck. He hadn't seen Elizabeth in a little over a year, and he had to admit, he was excited. He glanced at the clock on the East India Trading Co. Headquarters. And then, something below it caught his attention. It was Commodore Norrington searching the harbor for Elizabeth's ship. Surprisingly, Will didn't mind. Not one bit.

AT THE SAME TIME

Elizabeth couldn't wait to get off the ship when it docked. As she stepped onto the dock, she spotted Cutler smiling. Will was looking up at the dimly lit East India Trading Co. Headquarters. Elizabeth followed his gaze and her heart skipped a few beats. Will was beckoning a man in a navy blue jacket. Pretending not to notice Will, Elizabeth tried to start up a conversation.

"Cutler, Will, it's so good to see you again." Looking around, she put a disappointed look on her face. "Where's James?" Will still didn't seem to notice, he was still trying to get the person in the navy blue jacket to come down for some odd reason. Cutler looked annoyed.

"James couldn't make it Liz, Commodore business. Come, let's go to my office and have some tea…" he was cut off when Will finally spoke.

"Here he comes."

"Who?" Will looked at Elizabeth before responding.

"James of course, he's missed you a lot, but I'm not supposed to know that." Quickly noticing Elizabeth's expression, he changed the subject. "It was James's idea for a welcoming group for you… but only Cutler, I and James were planning to come. Now James is coming… I think," Elizabeth smiled and laughed, same old Will, always trying to please.

CUTLER"S VIEW

On the outside, Cutler had a cheap smile plastered on his face. But on the inside, seeing Elizabeth smile and laugh made him realize something that he told himself was forbidden. He loved Elizabeth, and wanted her all to himself. Quickly trying to put his plan into action, Cutler spoke with a bored tone.

"Elizabeth, my dear, we should go inside, you look absolutely chilled to the bone."

"No thank you Cutler, but I'll wait for James to come down."

James's View

_What the hell is Will doing? _James thought as he scanned the area around Will. As soon as he saw Elizabeth, James found that it was hard to breathe. Yes, he had seen Elizabeth's ship dock, but seeing her in person, it was breath taking. Looking closer, James saw that Will was trying to get him to come down. After a few moments of thinking of what he had to lose, which wasn't much, left the office and headed down to the wharf.

Cutler's View

This was taking too long. They should have been in his office by now 'drinking tea'. Well that's what she would think it was, but he wanted Elizabeth for some time now, and quite honestly, 'having tea' had its meanings. But she was stubborn, almost as if she knew what he was planning in his evil head. Slowly losing his patience, and time, Cutler went to Plan B; Make James look bad. Smiling sweetly, he spoke, with only a little bit of venom.

"Well Elizabeth, I don't think James is coming. Although, I'm not surprised…" he trailed off. Elizabeth looked at him with an annoyed look.

"Explain,"

"Think about it. He is so absorbed into his work, that he hasn't, doesn't, take the time for, how do you say it, ah yes, to be a _gentleman._ You Elizabeth my dear, need someone strong and sturdy in your life…"

JAMES VIEW

James had finally reached the wharf and had spotted the 'welcoming party', or the shadows of the welcoming party. He was almost there when he saw the annoyed look on Elizabeth's face. _I wonder what has happened… normally Elizabeth is pretty calm. Er, most of the time._ As James got closer, he heard Cutler speak;"How do you say it, ah yes, to be a _gentleman. _You Elizabeth my dear, need someone strong and sturdy in your life." Deciding to hide behind some crates, James eavesdropped. He remembered one time when he was a child; his mother caught him eavesdropping on his father. She had told him 'now James, you only eavesdrop when it is for a good cause, otherwise people would think that you are being nosey!' James smiled. This was for a good cause.

"Like who?" Elizabeth's tone could freeze fire.

"Well obviously not James, he's not even here! He never has really cared for you the way that I care for you Elizabeth." Cutler's voice was merely a whisper. "I mean look at him, he is so stuck up now being Commodore and all, that he has no heart. Some people are talking that his heart is cold, so cold that you could freeze the sun. Think about it Liz, who do you want to be hanging around with you, people who love you, or people who don't give a damn if Davey Jones's Kraken attacked your ship and killed you right on the spot…" James had had enough. His friendship with Cutler over the years was weakening, Cutler being the cause of all of it. He started terrible rumors about James and other men in the Navy. Cutler thought he was perfect, being in the East India Trading Co. But he couldn't ponder on that now. And obviously, no one had even noticed that James had stepped behind some crates. He was about to step out, when he did, Cutler would have even more to back up his 'story'. True, James had been busy over the course of the year that Elizabeth was gone, but come to think about it, that was his only way to try and not to think of her. It didn't work. He overloaded himself to the point where the stress level was so high, he would lock himself in his office and cry. Looking around to see any way of escape, he saw a group of lieutenants walking towards the 'happy group'. Signaling to Lieutenant Gillette to bring the group over, he looked for the dock master. Finding him, James signaled him to come over as well. When Gillette and the dock master arrived, James spoke in a hushed tone,

"I need your help. Luckily, I have a plan."

ELIZABETH'S VIEW

Elizabeth was getting annoyed. Scratch that, she was annoyed and really wanted to smack Cutler. He was an arrogant bastard that wanted nothing but someone to give him pleasures in bed. Stealing a glance to _prettier _scenery, she noticed a group of lieutenants walking over. But suddenly they stopped, and one of them broke free and headed to the pile of crates. Turning around, she saw the dock master rushing towards the pile of crates as well. _What is going on? _

"Elizabeth," she looked at the speaker. It was Cutler. Was it just her, or was he inching slowly over to her?

"What do you want Cutler." He smiled. Somehow Elizabeth knew that she wouldn't like his answer. He chuckled.

"Elizabeth, I want _you_." She started to back away, but he grabbed her wrist. Where had Will gone to?

"Cutler, let me go." He grinned.

"No, I want you and I WILL have you." Elizabeth gasped. "Oh, I could get used to that." Cutler said as he pulled Elizabeth closer to him.

"Cutler, please let me go." He still wasn't falling for it. Thinking frantically, she suddenly said "Look! It's Governor Swann!"

"Where!" he said as he spun around, slightly loosening his grip on her wrist. That was all she needed. She quickly slipped her wrist out of his grip and ran for her life, screaming all the way. Realizing he had been fooled, Cutler quickly ran after her…

JAMES VIEW

James was just finishing telling of his plan when he heard Elizabeth screaming. Quickly he jumped out from behind the crates to see her running away from what looked like Cutler. Cutler was in hot pursuit. James didn't have to think twice on what he had to do. He quickly barked orders to his lieutenant to get the other lieutenants, and ran after Cutler and Elizabeth…

ELIZABETH'S VIEW

Elizabeth's lungs screamed for air, but it was a matter of living with some sort of dignity, or being forced into a bed with Cutler Beckett. She decided to life with some dignity. By now she was just running around, almost to the end of the wharf. She doubted that any help would come. But what she didn't know was that everybody in Port Royal hated Cutler Beckett. It wasn't that hard to figure that out. Up ahead is or what looked like a sharp corner. Great, all she had to do was just gain some more distance and turn the corner, catch her breath, and wait and see if Cutler passed her. No such luck. Suddenly someone grabbed her ankles and tipped her over flat on her face. She spun around and groaned. This man really needed a new hobby. Cutler Beckett was practically on top of her. She opened her mouth to scream, but was quickly covered when he put his mouth on hers. She tried to move, but he was too strong. Just as he started to demand entry with his tongue, a cold and commanding voice came to her rescue. She didn't know who it belonged to, but she didn't care. As long as she would be freed from this, this pervert, she was overjoyed. She wished she could see who her rescuer was, but Cutler was in the way.

"Lord Beckett, what the bloody hell are you doing? Clearly Lady Conway did not enjoy your presence earlier and would probably be thrilled to never see your face again." Cutler, still practically on top of Elizabeth, only turned his head ever so slightly.

"And just who do you think you are telling me what Lady Conway isn't interested, we were playing." the person snorted in disbelief.

"The Commodore, Lord Beckett. Now I have already sent a runner to inform Governor Swann about your actions this evening, I do not think that he will be all too pleased." Elizabeth's heart skipped a couple of beats. "Pull him off of Lady Conway and take him away." James said. Cutler growled as he fought the lieutenants who tried to pull him off. After about five minutes of this, Cutler, tired from chasing Elizabeth, and fighting the strength of five lieutenants, gave up and let them pull him off of Elizabeth. She sat up and looked at Cutler being taken away. She smiled ever so slightly.

"Are you okay Lady Conway?" Elizabeth had to stifle her gasp as James knelt down to look at her closer. She looked up at him and gave him her best warm smile that she could pull off. Getting into sitting position, she gave him a hug and whispered into his ear;

"I'm fine, thanks to my Knight in Shining Armor." James broke apart from the hug, looking confused.

"Beg pardon?" Elizabeth smiled and couldn't take it any longer. She had missed James, a lot. She leaned in and gently kissed him.


	4. Father Lays Down the Law

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Chapter 4: Father Lays Down the Law

James was shocked. Not like he didn't mind being kissed, but this was most certainly not the place or the time. They were in public for god's sake! Breaking away from the Elizabeth, James blushed. Elizabeth looked confused and hurt.

"What?" she asked in a hurt tone. James sighed. He hated it when people had their feelings hurt, and Elizabeth was his childhood friend.

"Elizabeth," he whispered, "We are in _public_, what is some…" he was cut off when she made a dismissal hand movement.

"James, it's late in the _night_, no one saw it." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. James stood up.

"Still Elizabeth, it's not proper. Yes, no one might have seen it, but still, we are in a public area. Any actions that we do…" Elizabeth had stood up and put a finger on his lips.

"James, please calm down. If you make a huge fuss about it, then it will come to the attention of other people." Quietly she added "And of my father." James looked at her. She looked right into his eyes, her face filled with determination. "James, I know this sounds weird…"

"Elizabeth my dear, are you alright? After that horrid experience with Lord Beckett, let's go home." Governor Swann said as he embraced his daughter. Elizabeth still held James's gaze.

"Yes, it was terrible, but my knight… er, Commodore Norrington came to my rescue and saved me just in time." She said, finally breaking the connection. Governor Swann turned and looked at James. After a few minutes of what looked like the governor was battling with his emotions, he finally spoke.

"Thank you so much Commodore Norrington. Once again you have helped another citizen in need." Looking at Elizabeth he said "Come, your luggage has already arrived at the mansion. Good night Commodore." Elizabeth looked back and forth from her father to James. Taking the hint, she went up to James, hugged him and said "Thank you for saving me today Commodore. Good night." She broke the embrace and started heading towards the direction of the mansion. When Elizabeth, was out of earshot, Governor Swann approached James.

"Commodore Norrington, I am glad to see you and my daughter back onto good terms, but I couldn't help but notice the embrace was just a bit too long. I would greatly appreciate it if you kept as much distance from each other as possible. Now at social events, however, that cannot be helped. But do not expect yourself to be invited to too many events; after all, you _are _Commodore, are you not? You have duties." Smiling, he added "Good night," and walked away.

A/N: sorry about the short chapter, because I know you all want more!


	5. A Midnight Visitor and Her Story

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Chapter 5: A Midnight Visitor and Her Story

James stood there for some time after the governor had bid him good night. Had that just happened, the governor _warning_ him? James shook it off; the governor had told him what to do. But did James really want to have to not see Elizabeth anymore? Of course not! He wanted to be with her for every waking hour and more, but the chance of that was pretty slim. James started to head back to fort. When he got there, he relieved one of his lieutenants for the midnight watch. After about an hour or so, James started to fall asleep when a cool, female voice said

"So, this is what you do in your night life." James jumped. When he finished recuperating, he spun around, only to find him suddenly pinned to a 'wall' on the fort, staring into brown eyes. Mentally counting to ten before he spoke, he merely hissed

"Elizabeth, what the bloody hell are you doing up here? You should be at home! What if your father finds out that you have been gone? What if…"

"Enough with the 'what ifs' James, my cousin Alice said that she would cover for me if father asked where I was." James nodded the best he could; he still was pinned up to the 'wall'.

"Can you do something for me?"

"Sure,"

"Can you please let me go, this really is uncomfortable." Elizabeth smiled as she stepped back and let go of James as he stepped away from the wall. Looking at Elizabeth, he wondered how on earth she was able to pin him against the wall, and hold him there. "How did you get to be so strong?" he asked. For only a brief second, Elizabeth looked sad. She held her head high and replied

"One of Matthew's stable boys, Ethan, told me that I should know how to defend myself in case someone tried to break into the mansion." James raised his eyebrows; Elizabeth had never really mentioned Lord Conway's Christian name. Seeing James's raised eyebrows, Elizabeth continued, "Yes, his name was Matthew. So I asked Ethan and a few others to help me in self defense. I already knew how to fight with a sword thanks to Will. Everything was fine. Matthew was nice, and the household staff was very kind. Then one evening however, everything changed. Matthew had gone the wharf to welcome his 'sister'. He was gone for about an hour. Shortly after 8:45, I heard a knock on the front door…"

"Wait a second, where were you?"

"I was in the bedroom, reading. In Matthew's house, you could be in the kitchen, or the bedroom, and still hear what's going on in the front hall. But that isn't the story. Anyways, there was a knock on the door, and then someone said something and I heard a shot. Then there was a scream. It must have been Molly, because moments later, I heard footsteps running up the stairs, and them someone rapidly knocking on my door. It was Molly." She was interrupted when James asked,

"Wait, how did you know it was Molly?"

"I'm getting there, as she was knocking on the door, saying that I needed to get to safety, she was telling me it was her…" she paused and looked away, thinking of the terrible memory, tears starting to well up in her eyes. James touched her arm and she looked back at him. "Sorry, it's still hard for me to retell this story, where was I, oh yes, Molly told me I needed to get to safety. We quickly rushed down the stairs and ran into the kitchen. Who ever was in the house was following us. When we got into the kitchen, we headed to the back door, opened the door, and ran out. I tripped going down the stairs. But Molly kept running. I started to get up when I felt rough hands pull me up and turned me around. I was looking into a face, sort of dirty like a pirates, but he was no pirate. When he spoke, his breath stunk.

"Well, wha' do we ha've here (A/N: I really stink at this kind of writing. Sorry!) a little lady of a little lord. You'll have to go, his lordship can't have two women in his life, now can he?" Very confused, I asked him what he meant. But right before he could open his mouth, he sort of gasped, you know like when you stab someone and they start to die. Anyway, he did that, and then he fell down to the ground. I looked up and suddenly I was squeezed into a hug. Looking at my 'rescuer' it was Matthew. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Come, let me go and introduce you to my sister." I never really remember Matthew ever mentioning having a sister. But I just brushed it off and went to meet his sister."

"What was her name?" James inquired softly. By now, it had been at least a good forty five minutes that Elizabeth had been telling him the story, stopping every once in a while to cry a little, but then continued on. James was impressed with how well she had handled it. Usually James hated retelling a battle story, but Elizabeth did it with without completely losing herself in her emotions. _She'd make a perfect Mrs. Commodore. Wait, what am I THINKING? _

"James, James, JAMES!" Elizabeth said as she started shaking James back to reality.

"Sorry, I was thinking. Anyways, I asked you what her name was, and you still haven't told me."

"I'm getting there. But I had to stop because _you_ were thinking. Her name was Marta. But what I didn't know was that Marta wasn't Matthew's sister, she was his mistress. I didn't find out until I was coming upstairs to go to bed. I was coming from the library. Anyways, just as I was about to open the door, I heard moaning, giggling, and a few other things that I dare not repeat. I opened the door quietly and peeked my head in. I should have been upset, and crying hysterically, but I didn't. Instead, I opened the door all the way, cleared my throat, and said "I was going to go to bed, but I see that my spot is occupied, so now I'm just basically here for a blanket and my robe." They jumped apart as and Marta tried to cover herself up with the comforter. Our _brand new_ comforter…"

"Please tell me you are not going to go on about the comforter."

"Sorry, I quickly went in, got a blanket, and my robe, and just as I was about to walk out the door, I turned around, and replied, "Your children will look funny, seeing that you're siblings." As I walked away, Molly came rushing upstairs to tell me that I left my book downstairs, but stopped when she saw my face. I told her what happened. She looked down, but then her head shot right back up and said "Follow me; there are things that we need to talk about."

A/N: Okay, chapter 5 is done! Reviews are always welcome!


	6. Passport to Port Royal

Disclaimer… sadly I don't own PotC… but the movie is coming out pretty soon and then I'll 'own' it! But Jennifer and Emily Ashby are all mine! And sorry about not updating since, like a month ago… school, school, and oh yeah, school! I just realized, looking at my other chapters… I totally changed the name of Elizabeth's husband! And misspelled Beckett's last name, and misspelled depressed… okay, I shut up so you can read!

Chapter 6: Passport to Port Royal

Lady Jennifer Ashby of Dover, also known as Jenny by friends and family, tried to keep a serious face as she sat on the couch in the parlor of her family's manor, listening to her father rant on how she had become a young lady, and that she should be introduced into society as a lady, no longer a child. The reason that she couldn't keep a serious face was that her father looked extremely uncomfortable telling her this. And why shouldn't he? He had put her through hell to meet her mother's standards. _Thank god I'm done being a debutante; I couldn't stand another minute of it! _But Jennifer pitied her father, he loved her mother very much, and did everything he could taking care of two teenage daughters.

"Jennifer, have you heard a word I'm saying?" her father inquired. Snapped back into reality, Jennifer looked up at her father, and blinked her two large, beautiful blue eyes at her father.

"Well, I was listening to where you were talking about how proud you were of me, and then I went into my own little world of thought. I am terribly sorry father, I will try to not let it happen again." Her father sighed. Ever since Catherine had left them for a Count; Jennifer had never been the same since. She had become more serious, it was a rare treat to see her smile or laugh. Her younger sister, Emily, however, was the exact opposite. When Catherine left them, Emily refused to let that control her life. A knock on the parlor door brought him back to reality.

"Enter," in poked a head with chestnut hair, and brown eyes. A gentle smile played her lips when she opened the door to let herself in; Emily Ashby looked nothing like her older sister. While Jennifer had her mother's large blue eyes, and dark brown hair, Emily took more after Duke Ashby than Jennifer did, with brown eyes and chestnut hair, it was no surprise that some people who didn't know the Ashby's very well didn't know that Jennifer and Emily were even related, let alone sisters. Jennifer was about a year and a half older than Emily, but had no experience of how to manage around men. Needless to say, Jennifer was more into her studies than Emily ever was. Emily was just the opposite, she was boy crazy, probably too much for her own good, and studies? Why study when there's a ball in two weeks and you have nothing to wear! Yes, the girls were almost exact opposites.

"I'm so sorry, were you done talking? I'll leave if you weren't." Emily inquired.

"Actually, we've been going into our own little worlds just before you entered." Jennifer replied, softly smiling. Duke Ashby stared at his eldest daughter. It was sometimes strange when the girls could tell what any member of the family was doing or even how they were feeling. They had grown very close over the years. This reminded the Duke that he had some special news that he wanted to share. Clearing his throat, he looked at both of his daughters. _This is good for them. And Emily will enjoy herself no doubt, but hopefully this gets Jennifer out of her current mood and become once again the little girl I remember._

"Girls, I have some special news that I want to tell you." Jennifer and Emily stared at him, their faces set, but their eyes dancing. They wanted to find out, badly. "I have decided that you two need a break from dull Dover," he paused when Emily's widened. Even Jennifer looked like she was interested. Good, now that he had both of their attention, he spoke again. "I have contacted Cousin James down in Port Royal…" he was cut off however, when Emily jumped up from her chair.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? GOING TO PORT ROYAL! OH MY HEAVENS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!..." Emily was cut off when Duke Ashby smiling, gently pushed down on her shoulders back into the chair.

"Yes, Cousin James has agreed to let you stay in Port Royal at his home. However, you are to be on your _best_ behavior. Do you understand?

"Yes," was Emily's reply as she started bouncing on the cushion. Turning to look at Jenny, Emily frowned. "Jennifer Anne Ashby, why aren't you smiling? This is going to be _fun_. You know, laughing, visiting family…"

"Yes, yes, I know, but… is it really a good idea? I mean we have to introduce me into society and…" Jenny was cut off when Duke Ashby interrupted.

"Jenny, you can be introduced into society at Port Royal. Besides, Cousin James is Commodore, and he won't let anything bad happen to you. Besides, he's lonely and is in need of some good company. I have no doubt, seeing the connections he has with Governor Swann, that you will be properly introduced into society, but the only difference is that it will be in Port Royal, and not here in Dover." For a minute, Duke Ashby thought that Jenny was going to slap him, but suddenly, she started laughing and smiling and jumped up from her seat and hugged him so tightly that Emily had to peel her off. When she calmed down, she looked at her father, her blue eyes dancing.

"So, when do we leave?"

A/N: sorry that this chapter is sort of short, it will get better I promise!


	7. Restless Days turn into Restless Nights

Disclaimer: Nope, I never will own Pirates of the Caribbean… unless I marry a very rich guy!

Chapter 7: Restless Days turn into Restless Nights

Lady Emily Ashby of Dover was not a patient person. Anyone could see that by the second week on their voyage. Jennifer however, was annoyingly calm. But that rubbed off by the fourth week of their voyage. Yes, it's sad to say that the sailors actually looked forward to the sister's daily arguments on deck, they never fought in their cabins, and their arguments were always on deck. It also didn't help that the weather had not been fair for the past two days, storming during the night, and heavy showers during the day. No wonder everyone was at each other's throats.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth Swann could feel herself falling asleep. Putting down the embroidery, she stood up and stretched. Walking over to the window she saw that it was no longer raining and as Elizabeth could tell, it was becoming close to dusk. It had been storming for the past two days, and Governor Swann didn't want Elizabeth leaving the house, just in case she became ill. _Overprotective lunatic, _she thought, _honestly, telling James that we were not to see each other unless we are at social events? How ridiculous! He knows damn well that we would barely see each other even then! _It was right then and there that Elizabeth decided that tonight, James could use some company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James mentally groaned when he saw that more paperwork had been added to his already huge pile. Really, couldn't he have a secretary? It would make life so much easier. _Ah well, life was never meant to be easy_.He thought. Already it was becoming dusk, and by the looks of it, he would be bunking in his office that night. Sighing, and hoping that no emergency would come, James sat down, got comfortable, and started his paperwork.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Well at least the sea is calmer than it was a couple of days ago._ Emily thought. She looked at the small calendar that she had brought along, and marked off another day. Supposedly they would arrive in Port Royal within the week. Emily could feel it in herself and guessed that Jennifer and every other sailor on board were anxious to get of the ship and onto stable land. Standing up and putting the calendar away, Emily went up on deck. When she got up on deck, however, she almost groaned out loud. Evelyn Beckett was on deck. Quickly turning to go back down to her cabin, hoping not to be noticed by Evelyn, started to walk, but stopped when she heard a high, shrill and annoying voice that Emily wished that she never heard spoke.

"Lady Emily!" Emily could hear the sneer in her voice. _Bitch,_ she thought _great, there is no way out of this_. "Honestly Emily, you really should wear a bonnet or use a parasol when you are out on deck; you could become tan like the natives here!"

"Ah Miss. Beckett, you haven't even met a native of these isles and here you are, talking about them like they are a dangerous plague that should be demolished. Honestly Miss. Beckett, where _are_ you manners?" an icy voice said from the entrance that lead down below to the cabins. Emily, grateful turned around to thank her rescuer. However, her smile turned into a frown when she saw that it was Jennifer that had come to her defense. Quickly turning to steal a glance at Evelyn, she could see that Miss. Beckett was far from happy.

"Lady Jennifer, I didn't see you there. I was simply telling you sister…"

"Save it Evelyn, I _heard_ what you said, and if I was your mother, I would have smacked you across you face." Slowly color drained from Evelyn's face. Inside, Emily was laughing. Jennifer really knew how to dismiss people who irritated her.

"Well, I'm going to head down to my cabin, suddenly being on deck disgusts me." And with that, nose in the air, Miss. Evelyn Beckett went down below. Jennifer watched with intense eyes as she went. _What a bitch, I hope Emily isn't too mad at me._ Emily, standing from a distance, went up to Jennifer, her face unable to be read.

"Jennifer…Anne…Ashby, how many times must you come to my defense? I had the situation under control!" she hissed. Jennifer merely shrugged.

"You'll thank me later."

"Jennifer! How am I supposed to learn how to defend myself if my older sister keeps stepping in the way?" Emily wailed. Jennifer's face suddenly became serious.

"Emily, you do _not_ want to dispute with Miss. Evelyn Beckett. She is vile, nasty, and, and… have you ever met her family? Her uncle works for the East India Trading Co., that's probably where she gets her attitude from. Her family is poor Em, except she has a sister about your age."

"Wait, Evelyn has a younger sister? How do they manage if their family is broke?"

"Well, their parents are broke, but not their aunts and uncles. Their uncle, Lord Cutler Beckett, needless to say, actually cares for them. He's practically their adopted uncle."

"Ah, well, do you know what Evelyn's sister's name is?"

"Marcella,"

"Oh great, another bi…"

"Marcella is not a bitch, she is actually very quiet. Needless to say, Evelyn isn't exactly the nicest sister in the world." Emily snorted.

"Why am I not surprised." Finally Jennifer couldn't take it anymore.

"Emily, let's retire for the evening. I don't know why I'm so tired; I guess that it's just from lack of sleep." And for once, Emily actually agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_It was a calm and peaceful day on the Dauntless when suddenly he heard a scream. But it wasn't just any scream, it was a women's scream. As he went to investigate, he found himself unable to move. No sooner had he realized this, he saw her. Elizabeth was tied to the mast, with Cutler Beckett looking extremely predatory and dangerous. Where was the crew? But by the way that Cutler was looking at Elizabeth; the commodore had no time to worry about the crew. Needless to say, the commodore wasn't too happy with how Cutler was looking at Elizabeth. Elizabeth, on the other hand, seemed to be in a sudden trance, unable to move. Finally he was able to move. As he stepped down from the captain's deck, Cutler looked away from Elizabeth up at the commodore. _

_"Lord Beckett, do tell me what the hell you are doing on the Dauntless, and more importantly, why is Mrs. Conway tied to the mast?" Cutler responded by pulling his sword out of its scabbard. _

_"Commodore, I challenge you to a duel… to the death."_

James awoke with a start, noting that he was breathing and sweating. What an absolutely revolting dream. And why was Cutler in it? The dream would have been so much better if Elizabeth was trapped in a jungle temple, and James had to go and rescue her. Then they would sail back to Port Royal, meet on a deserted part of a beach at night, and make passionate love. _Stop that, how are you ever going to stay out of the governor's watchful eye if you keep contemplating on you, Elizabeth, and doing certain activities! _Deciding that it would be so much better if he just went home, James stood up, stretched, grabbed his coat and hat, and headed home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth silently sighed in frustration. Earlier that week, she discovered that if she stood on her balcony with a spyglass, she had a perfect view of James's office. More so, she could clearly see the road that led to his enormous house. _That I'd like to fill with a happy family _she thought. Dear God in Heaven, did she really just think that? She smiled. Of _course_ she did, thinking about James and her and a family was all she really thought about lately. Suddenly, the light in James's office vanished and turned into darkness. Quickly looking through the spyglass looking at all the possible exits of where James could leave, the back of her mind realized that she was obsessed with James Norrington. Finally, after looking at three different exits, she finally located James leaving the fort and heading towards his home. Elizabeth guessed it was around one in the morning. She had no time to waste. Quickly and quietly she went and woke up Alice. Clearly in a good dream, Alice's bad mood was quickly put into a good mood when she heard Elizabeth's plan. Quickly Elizabeth ran downstairs and through the kitchen, out the back door and started to briskly walk towards a certain commodore's manor…


	8. Talks, Fights, and Planning?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean… but I own the movie ;)

Chapter 8: 

When James arrived home, he was practically sleepwalking. But one look from his maid told him sleep would be delayed.

"Mrs. Thompson, what is delaying my sleep?" he groggily asked.

"I'm afraid that the 'what' is a 'who' sir. They are in the parlor waiting for you."

"Thank you Mrs. Thompson, why don't you turn in for the night? I'll take care of everything else."

"Oh thank you sir" James turned and headed to the parlor. When he reached the door, he saw an orange light spilling underneath the crack of the door. Straightening his coat, and rechecking his hat and wig, James took a breath opened the door…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth drummed her fingers on the arm chair as she looked around the room. Really, James could have added more color or something to make it look homier. The maid had just come in to tell her that the commodore should be home soon, otherwise Elizabeth was more than welcome to go home. Smiling, Elizabeth had told the maid no, that she would wait and wouldn't have to be waited on, James would do that. The maid smiled as she exited the room. Elizabeth took this time to examine the room. Two armchairs sat by the fireplace. The mantle was white, and the walls were a light cream color. There were a few paintings on the wall, two of them were men, one of which looked like a clone of James, and the last three were of women. _His mother and his sisters_ she thoughtJust then the door opened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When James opened the door, he was expecting anyone else but Elizabeth Swann. Shocked to see her, he just stood in the doorway, staring. _Go in there you fool! She's most likely heard you and is most likely wondering of why you're standing there with you mouth slightly opened!_

"James!" she softly exclaimed "I hope it isn't too late, I couldn't sleep and, and, I figured that you could use some company. You seem lonely most of the time." Elizabeth was cheering for herself. After all of those years she was finally able to break through the mask of ice and see James's real emotions. "Come and sit by the fire."

Walking in, James headed towards the mini bar in the room. Pouring himself some brandy he held up a glass in Elizabeth's direction.

"No thank you."

"Suit yourself."

"James, are you okay. It just seems like all of a sudden you're stressed out. If it's too late, I can go home." Sighing as he sat down, he looked Elizabeth in the eye.

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"My nieces are coming from Dover and are staying here, don't give me that look, yes I do have nieces, and I haven't had any girls in the house for sometime… well I just don't know how to handle two teenage girls." Elizabeth looked at him long and hard before laughing.

"Oh James! Of course I'll help you! I can take them off your hands for most of the day while you're at work. But then in the evening, they're all yours. After all, they are your nieces."

"Thank you, you really have no idea of hopefully how much easier this will be."

"What are their names?"

"Jennifer and Emily. Jennifer's the oldest and Emily's younger by about a year. Last I heard from them, Jennifer was finishing being a debutante and Emily was begging my uncle to be a debutante." Elizabeth smiled warmly.

"I hated being a debutante. Did Jennifer enjoy it?"

"No." James smiled, thinking of how Jennifer was described, was just like him. Wanted to do duty, but hated large crowds.

"What are you smiling about?" inquired Elizabeth.

"Oh that you can handle Emily, Jennifer won't be a problem."

"Why?"

"Because Jennifer is just like me, not very social and always wants to do what's right. Emily on the other hand is sort of like a party girl. Loves social events and being into everybody's business. Now who does that remind me off?" he was teasing her now.

_Well if that's how you play_

"I am not a party girl, and I most certainly am never in anyone's business except my own."

"You might want to recheck those last statements."

"Explain"

"Where to begin! Remember the baker and his wife? How you played matchmaker for their daughter who ended up getting a divorce from the man you suggested. And then there's the clothier, who's husband left her bec-"

"Okay, Okay! I surrender! So I get into people's business! It's something I can't help." She was puppy dog eyeing him now. "So, when do they come?"

"They should be here within a week or two. It's been roughly two and a half months since they left, who within week or two they should be here."

"And you do have guest rooms, correct?"

"Yes."

"May I see them?" James looked puzzled. Sighing, Elizabeth looked at him and wanted to smack him.

"James, you are going to have two teenage girls living in your household, and just by seeing this parlor, no offence, I'm almost worried about what the Guest Rooms will look like."

"Well, I see your point and I'm in no mood to argue on it. Follow me." Standing up James went to the door and stopped. He turned to look at Elizabeth. "Are you coming?" Getting up herself, Elizabeth followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jennifer Ashby stared out at the sea, the waves slowly rocking the ship up and down. By now she was used to it's rocking and could easily manuever on board. Evelyn Beckett however, was not. She was rarely ever seen out of her cabin. Her maids, who have gotten used to their sea legs told Emily that their mistress was too sick and was greatly anticipating docking in Port Royal. Jennifer smiled. Evelyn had it coming, but Jenny had a feeling that this wasn't the last that they would see of Evelyn. But one thing puzzled Jenny. Evelyn, when she wasn't sick, was always out on deck boasting on her Uncle Beckett and how when they docked, she would be treated like royalty and that her rank in society would demand that she be treated like royalty. Of course she said this while looking directly at either Emily or herself, with a smug smile on her lips. One day Emily just wanted to go and beat Evelyn until she was a pulp, but thankfully Jenny had stopped her before she went through with her plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was not a good day. Evelyn was so nasty that even Jenny was about to lose her cool. Thankfully the captain settled the despute and sent 'Miss. Beckett' down to her quarters. Jenny thanked the captain and said that they would go to her cabin to cool off. As soon as they got to Jenny's cabin and the door was shut Emily burst, "I can't take it anymore! Why can't we just throw her overboard!"

"Paitence dear, we will get her one of these days when she's living on the streets and we're married to nice gentleman who take care of us. Then she'll be begging us for money!" however, that didn't settle well with Emily at all. "And besides, the sailors like us and absoultly _hate_ her. They'd defend us any day." Emily snorted.

"Like they did today? Oh and Jen, I highly doubt that Evelyn Beckett would ever have to live on the streets, I mean come on, what are the odds of THAT happening? Just by the sounds of it, this Lord Beckett is very powerful, in both wealth and influence in the kingdom!" sighing, Jenny considered this. Subconciously playing with her dress, she sighed.

"I know it seems near impossible for this to happen, but everybody has their weaknesses. We'll just have to find what theirs is. The sailors however, well I think they're scared. If they defend us but not her, who knows what dear Uncle Beckett would do!"

"Are you meaning to bring them down? That is so COOL! We'll get Uncle J-"

"Silence Emily! The last thing we want is Evelyn Beckett to know that our uncle in the commodore of the royal navy!" Jenny urgently whispered. Emily nodded in understanding. "Now, let us talk of something more cheerful, like how many more days we have until we arrive in Port Royal!"

A/N: sorry about the long delay but here it is! Now just push the little button that says go at the bottem left hand corner and you're all set!


	9. Land Ho!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean… mind you though… The Ashby Family and Evelyn Beckett (unfortunately) are mine.

Also a short but HUGE thank you to Random Authoress… THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!! Now on with the story!

Chapter 9: Land Ho!

Two Weeks Later 

"LAND HO!" Shouted a sailor from the Crow's Nest. No sooner had he said that, every sailor and passenger was at the side looking for land and Jennifer and Emily Ashby found themselves at the bow of the ship.

"Jennifer let me look though you spyglass!" whined Emily. Jennifer just shot her a look that clearly meant 'I'm getting annoyed with you'.

"Be patient Emily, and you will get to look. I have to find land first and then I'll point out where it is so you can see it right away."

"What if I want to find it by myself?" Emily protested.

"That won't be possible. I have personally seen how you look for things."

"What's that suppose to mean?" snapped Emily. Sighing, Jenny made a decision. Emily needed to know of her annoying traits.

"Emily dear, if I find land, and then give you the spyglass without telling where land is, although the closer we get the easier it will be to se-"

"Which is why you should give me the spyglass right now"

"Will you try to let me finish a full sentence once in a while? As I was saying, if I don't tell you where land is, and if you don't find land, then you'll complain and get one everybody's nerves." Emily was silent.

"Fine, find land and then…tell me where it is." Jenny nodded. Looking through the spyglass, she found land in almost no time at all. Pulling the glass away from her head, she motioned Emily to look, which Emily wasted no time in moving. It was a tender moment between sisters, until Evelyn Beckett came on deck and saw them at the bow.

"Oh isn't it sweet, two sisters looking through one spyglass. Tell me, is your father poor, or does he love his mistress more than you?" Emily spun around, her brown eyes blazing with hatred.

"Why do you say this Miss. Beckett?" Jenny inquired.

"Because, if you are the daughters of the Duke of Dover, why do you have only one spyglass when you should have two? Does your father not have money in his treasury to support you or does he spend more money on his mistress?" her voice dripping with arrogance.

"For your information, _Miss. _Beckett, our father _does not_ and _NEVER WILL HAVE A MISTRESS!!!!!_ And for your information Beckett, this is our father's spyglass that he's had since he was a small lad, so why don't you go find some oil or something, put it on your hair and maybe even your dress and stand by a fire." Emily was heaving now.

"Emily, don't." Jenny whispered next to her, also glaring pure hatred at Evelyn.

"Yes, _Lady_ Emily, tell me why I would do such a thing?" Evelyn asked, her voice deadly calm.

"I tell you to do that because hopefully a spark will come loose from the fire and land on your hair, therefore your hair will start on fire! And when you're hair is on fire, ashes will fall from you hair and land on you perfect dress and put burn marks on it and singe it!" Emily by now was shaking with fury. Evelyn just looked shocked. Jenny was mentally hitting her sister on the head.

"Ladies, is there a problem?" boomed a male voice. All three girls jumped and looked at the quarterdeck.

"Captain, my sister and I were simply looking through our father's spyglass at land when Miss. Beckett came up and started to tease us about our beloved father having a mistress. We love our father very much and Emily was quick to defend his name when she got a little carried away from what Miss. Beckett said. Please forgive her sir, she always means well." Jenny said. Evelyn glared daggers at Jenny but she didn't care. In a way, Jenny felt bad for the captain. If it were just she and Emily, the trip wouldn't have been like how it was. Miss. Beckett was the troublemaker and she knew it.

"I won't even get into this. I want you three to go down to your _own_ cabins and get your things ready. We will be docking in Port Royal within fifteen minutes. And I don't want _any_ arguing on who gets off this ship first. Do you understand ladies?"

"Yes." They all chorused. Clearing her throat, Jenny looked at Evelyn.

"Miss. Beckett, seeing that you go around saying that you should be treated like royalty when we arrive at Port Royal, the daughters of the Duke of Dover would be 'honored' if you got off the ship first. It really doesn't matter to us if we get off first or dead last, isn't that right Emily?" she said, emphasizing the word 'right'. Emily, catching this, nodded in agreement. Evelyn looked somewhat suspicious, but shrugged it off.

"Good to know your place." And with that she swept her skirts and headed below deck. Emily however just about lunged at Evelyn.

"_Good to know your place? GOOD TO KNOW YOUR PLACE?!_ THE NERVE OF HER! WE ARE HIGHER IN RANK THAN SHE IS… aren't we?"

"I believe we are Em, but let's let Evelyn think we'll 'forgive' her and let her have her glory. Knowing her, her uncle will be just like her, with a huge greeting party at the dock."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Commodore, a ship has been sighted and it looks like she's heading towards port."

"Thank you lieutenant, is the ship a passenger ship?"

"I believe so sir, why do you ask?"

"Oh no matter, but could you please send word up to the Governor's Mansion and tell him that my nieces should be here within a half hour?"

"Certainly sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Father, what is so terrible with James? He's a friend, nothing more." _Nothing more? Well, I know the truth, but he doesn't need to._

"Elizabeth, I'm just not sure if the commodore is worth your friendship."

"Father, I've known James since I was eight. He's like a brother figure that you keep pushing away from me. You always want me to be happy, but how can I be happy when my one brotherly companion is always pushed away by you?" sighing Governor Swann rubbed his temples. _Well, if that's how the cards are laid_

"And besides, Alice left and now I'm all alone, save for Will who I might add is lower in rank and you don't have a problem with him."

"Fine, I will lower my restrictions somewhat."

"Somewhat? Father, James's nieces have come all the way from Dover and he needs all the help he can get from a female outside of a maid service. These girls need to be presented into society and I don't think that would happen properly if they had the maids to watch them!" _not that Mrs. Thompson would let that ever happen_

"Alright! I give up. But only and I mean _only_ while James's nieces are here, then when they are gone contact with you and James will go back to being minimal. Do you agree Elizabeth?"

"Yes." She said reluctantly. _No _

"Splendid, now let us go and welcome and give the daughters of the Duke of Dover a real Port Royal welcome!"

A/N: Done! My wrist is sore from typing so fast, but it's so worth it! Please REVIEW!


	10. Meet the Ashbys

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, BUT Jennifer, Emily, and Evelyn are mine!

Chapter 10: Meet the Ashby's

Just as Jenny had promised, when the ship docked at Port Royal, Evelyn Beckett departed the ship before Jenny and Emily did. And just as Evelyn had promised, her Uncle Beckett had a huge welcoming party. For Evelyn of course. Jenny stood at the railing watching Evelyn accept this 'wonderful surprise' and shook her head. Evelyn was spoiled, but one day, and Jenny knew this would happen sooner or later, that Evelyn would have everything she wanted that she would never be happy. One day that would happen, but not anytime soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth Swann stared in disgust as Cutler Beckett welcomed his niece. Needless to say, uncle and niece were a perfect pair, both snotty, high class, and very arrogant. Silently noting to stay away from the Beckett party Elizabeth looked around for James. _Where is he? Doesn't he know that his nieces are here? Of course he should know, he sent word to father!_

"Looks like Norrington isn't here. No matter, a high class born such as yourself shouldn't be hanging around with _his_ type." Elizabeth shuddered. _Damn! And I thought that he wouldn't see me!_ Turning around and looking very mad, which she truly was, she spoke with her arrogant voice she could come up with

"Lord Beckett, I do believe that I didn't receive an invitation and therefore took 'offence' to your lack of judgment." She said while nodding her head to two prostitutes hanging on both his arms. "And you have a fourteen year old girl that is taking residence with you. You should be ashamed of what you're doing Lord Beckett. Now if you will excuse me, I don't mingle with _your_ type." Making sure her skirts swept as she turned she saw James running towards the ship looking positively rushed. Stopping in front of her, he asked between breaths

"Have-they-come---- off the ship—yet?"

"Yes they have-"

"Good God Uncle James whatever were you doing to make yourself looked so flushed?" Elizabeth turned and saw a tall girl with blue eyes and brown hair looking concerned at James. James caught his breath and smiled at the girl.

"Jenny is that you? Little Jenny? My God have you grown up!" pausing to scan the area he suddenly looked concerned. "Where's Emily?"

"Oh she's getting her belongings but she should be down here in a few-"

"JENNIFER ANNE ASHBY HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE ON THAT SHIP! I COULD HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED AND Uncle James? Is that you?" Emily said as she looked James up and down. "Belated congratulations to you becoming Commodore!" turning to Jenny, Emily opened her mouth to say something, but James interfered.

"Ah girls, let me introduce you to Miss Elizabeth Swann, the daughter of Governor Swann. Elizabeth Swann, may I introduce you to Ladies Jennifer and Emily Ashby of Dover, and they are my nieces." Both Jenny and Emily looked from James to Elizabeth and back to James. The air was somewhat tense as silence stood for five seconds when Jenny recognized what needed to happen. Nudging Emily in the ribs, Jenny curtsied. Catching the hint, Emily did the same.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss. Swann." They chorused.

"Pleasure to meet you as well Ladies of Dover." Elizabeth replied, also curtsying. Emily smiled. There was something about Miss. Swann that she liked. But there was also something else that Emily just couldn't put her finger on and it bugged her. Oh well, she would find out soon enough. Glancing over at Jenny she frowned slightly. Jenny was busy observing a bird that was sitting on the wharf fence.

"Jenny, are we here to observe birds or are we here to visit relatives?" Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Emily, I was just _looking _at a bird on a fence. We're here for half a year-"

"That's it?"

"Yes…unless we convince father and Uncle James that we are having a great time and don't want to leave." Emily smiled, understanding Jenny's point. Glancing over at James and Elizabeth, Emily realized that something was going on between them, and more than just friendship. Nudging Jenny, Emily nodded her head over to the 'couple'.

"Do you see them? NO! Don't _stare_ at them. Just quickly glance over there. Good girl Jenny, we will make a romantic detective of you yet!"

"Oh shut it Emily, yes, there does seem to be a somewhat romantic relationship between them." Emily was mentally hitting her head against a wall.

"Jenny, there _is _a romantic relationship and _we_ are going to _expand _that relationship."

"Emily! We can't interfere with their relationship! That's almost immoral!"

"Jenny, we want Uncle James to be happy…_right?_ So what could be better than us helping in his, let's just say his lack of relationship with people. Come on Jen, let's help him." Sighing in defeat Jenny looked at James and Elizabeth.

"They do look like they could-"

"Would be happy together." Corrected Emily.

"Fine, I'll help."

"Jenny, Emily let's go! Mrs. Thompson is making a delicious dinner that even you can't refuse."

"Coming Uncle James!" the girls chorused. Turning to Elizabeth they dropped down in curtsey. "Good bye Miss. Swann." And then the girls climbed into James's carriage and then they were off.


	11. Plans

Disclaimer: No, I don't own POTC…bummer. I'm now on summer vacation and I now know what I am going to do with this story… so hopefully any unanswered questions will be answered in time. Oh and to everyone who reviewed thanks a bunch… they really made my day.

**Please note: that I changed the relationship between James and the Ashby girls from ****cousin**** to ****uncle**

Chapter 11: Plans

Lady Jennifer Ashby awoke to the sound of birds singing and the smell of eggs and sausages. Deciding to get up and start her day, Jenny walked to her armoire and chose a light plum colored gown.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lady Emily Ashby however, was already sitting down in the Drawing Room waiting for breakfast to be served. After looking at the Grandfather Clock with impatience, she turned her gaze out the windows at the bright Caribbean morning. She started to day dream when she heard a rustling of skirts. She turned only to see Jenny walk into the room looking refreshed.

"You look cheerful." She muttered under her breath as Jenny placed herself across from Emily.

"You're just crabby from the lack of food and young men having their eyes falling out of their sockets looking at you." Jenny said in her best 'know-it-all' voice.

"At least they asked Father if they could court me!" Emily retorted. Deep down though, she knew that Jenny was right. She was really hungry. Just then Mrs. Thompson walked in pushing a breakfast cart. Both girls turned their attention to the cart with delicious looking eggs and sausage.

XXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth Swann looked up at the clock on the fireplace mantel. She had told James that she would escort Jennifer and Emily around Port Royal. _Oh wait, Jennifer insisted on being called Jenny…_ she looked at the clock. She had roughly an hour. Her thoughts were interrupted when a young maid entered the room and curtsied.

"Yes?" Elizabeth looked at the maid. The maid looked both nervous.

"Thegovernorwishesawordwithyoumissswann." The maid jumbled out.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't understand a word that you said." The maid looked like she was about to cry. _She must be new…_ standing up, Elizabeth walked over to where the maid was fighting back tears. Elizabeth was about two inches taller. "You know, you don't have to cry, everyone here is treated kindly and all the servants look out for each other." This seemed to comfort the maid and Elizabeth smiled. "Now what did you need to tell me?"

"The Governor wished a word with you Miss. Swann." The maid said with a weak smile. The bobbed and left the room. Elizabeth went and marked her book. She glanced at the clock on her way out of the room, her skirts swishing lazily behind her.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Elizabeth reached her father's office, she smoother her skirts and checked her reflection in the mirror on the wall next to the office door. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

"Enter" came a cheery voice from inside. Opening the door, Elizabeth smiled as she walked in, shutting the door behind her.

"Sit down my dear." Obeying, Elizabeth sat down in an enormous arm chair. "Now today you are going to show Duke Ashby's daughters around Port Royal?"

"Yes Father"

"Good, excellent. I think they will enjoy themselves during their stay here in Port Royal."

"I believe that they will. Ja-… er… Commodore Norrington requested that I avoided the rougher parts of the town."

"Well at least he has some decency."

"What do you mean by that? James has done nothing wrong. **I **think that I was very generous of him to let his nieces stay under his roof during their visit to Port Royal."

"Just please be careful around the girls, after all, they are his nieces." His words made Elizabeth angry. Standing up abruptly she glared at her father.

"Lies, all lies. Duke Ashby's wife left him with two daughters to raise and find them good homes to marry into. I think after all that they have been through, I think that they turned out to be fantastic, well-behaved young ladies. Now tell me now Father, when I left to marry Conway, James was practically the son you never had, but when I return, you suddenly treat him like some kind of disease, secretly telling him to keep his distance from me. And then there's-"

"ELIZABETH ENOUGH! I knew that I shouldn't have given you any freedom that you now have (A/N: women back then probably didn't have a lot of freedom… so just work with me here)"

"No Father, no. It's not my freedom that is making me like this. I'm not stupid, and the problems with Conway only made me stronger in so many ways. I don't know what all of them are, but I do know that because of what happened, I'm stronger now then when I left Port Royal. Now I am leaving and maybe you should go outside for a while, you're crabby and therefore no fun to have a simple conversation with." Done with her 'speech' Elizabeth turned and went to the door.

"Elizabeth…" her father called, but Elizabeth only ignored him. Walking out into the hall, Elizabeth slammed the door on her way out, making sure that it didn't hit her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Emily was strolling in the gardens when a servant bowed and announced the arrival of a Mrs. Elizabeth Conway. Emily dismissed the servant and headed towards the manor. Walking into the Drawing Room, Emily was surprised that Jenny wasn't there. Emily entered the room and Elizabeth and she talked while they waited for Jenny to arrive. They didn't have to wait long. A few minutes after Emily and Elizabeth started talking, Jenny burst into the room.

"I apologize for my tardiness… I was in the library looking for an interesting text…" Elizabeth only smiled.

"Jenny, don't fret about it, we weren't waiting very long." Standing up, Elizabeth went to the door. "Now are you girls ready for Port Royal?"

Please, please, please review. I know that the chapter is short, but hopefully the next chapter will be longer… I had to set a few things up for up coming chapters.


	12. Tour of Port Royal

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own POTC…but Jenny and Emily Ashby are mine!

Chapter 12: Tour of Port Royal + Adorable Men…Life can be so good 

"Someone once told me that Port Royal was a small and dull port, a waste of space. I wonder what he was thinking of when he said that, because this is certainly not how he described it." Jenny pointed out as they walked towards the downtown area of the English port.

"Well it certainly isn't Dover." Emily added. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Emily, we aren't in Dover, let alone England." But Emily's attention was on a certain Blacksmith's shop…

"Emily…EMILY!" Emily jumped.

"_WHAT?_" she snapped. Jenny frowned.

"What are you looking at?" Emily looked at the Blacksmith's shop, totally ignoring Jenny. Jenny followed her gaze and sighed. Outside the Blacksmith's shop stood a young man with raven hair, cream colored breeches with a faded white shirt and a brown vest. His skin was perfectly tan. Jenny sighed.

"He's mine." Emily said next to her, never taking her eyes off the young man. Jenny peeled her eyes away from the man and turned to Elizabeth. She was smiling softly. Realizing that she was being stared at by Jenny, she removed her focus from the young man and looked down at her temporary charge.

"That's William Turner, the Blacksmith's apprentice-" Turning to Emily she quietly asked "Do you want me to introduce you to him?" Emily nodded her head, but her eyes never Will.

"Could you please?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth led the girls towards the Blacksmith's apprentice. A while back, before she had married Conway, she and Will were really close. That changed when she returned home from England. They decided to remain friends. Looking up, she realized that they had arrived at the Blacksmith's.

"Good Afternoon Mister Turner." Will spun around looking surprised. His gaze shifted from Elizabeth, to Jenny, finally resting on Emily. "Will, these are Commodore Norrington's nieces, Ladies Jennifer and Emily Ashby of Dover." Will blinked twice then looked at Elizabeth who raised her eyebrows at him.

"Oh excuse my manners…er…it's not everyday that such high-ranking people come and visit me…"

"Well if that's going to be in the way of us being friends-"

"Which it shouldn't…seeing that William and I are friends…**right** William?" Will gulped; it was _never_ a good thing when she used his actual first name.

"Well, _technically_ speaking, if you are Mister Turner, and this shop is 'Brown's Blacksmith Shop', then this really isn't your shop." Jenny had lost interest in Will and turned her attention to the bookshop on the other side of the road, never really paying attention to the conversation. The thought just hit her, and it was a natural trait to voice her sudden thoughts, which weren't always for the better. Emily just rolled her eyes.

"Jenny, he's the Blacksmith's apprentice…don't you remember?" Jenny moved her gaze from the bookstore back to Emily.

"I wasn't really paying attention to be honest. I saw this spectacular bird-"

"You and your birds! I don't know how you can even look at them instead of paying attention to more important things!"

"Actually," Will gently interrupted, "I think birds can be quite fascinating."

"Really?" Jenny beamed. At least _somebody_ here liked to bird watch.

"Well I find what Blacksmiths do to be truly, incredibly amazing." Emily proclaimed.

"Wait Emily, you don't like anything that doesn't involve-oof!" Emily had sensed what Jenny was going to say and the first way she thought of to stop her loving sister was to elbow her in the ribs, hard.

"Don't be silly **Jennifer**, I LOVE the beautiful works of art that Blacksmiths create!" pausing to look Elizabeth, she added "Don't you Elizabeth? Enjoy the works of art the Blacksmith's create?" she could hear Jenny snort quietly.

"What? Oh…um…yes, it's an interesting thing…er…works of art as you call them. Luckily our dear William here is a wonderful Blacksmith…"

"You are? I mean, of _course_ you are! You'll HAVE to show me something you've done!" Emily interrupted. Will blushed and looked down at the ground. Bringing his gaze back up, he rested it on Emily, his chocolate eyes kind.

"If you're so eager to see something that I've made, just ask your Uncle to show you his sword."

"_You_ made that? It's a beautiful sword Mister Turner. You defiantly have talent." Jenny commented.

"Thank you Lady Ashby."

"You can call me Jenny, Mister Turner."

"Well then, _Jenny_, you may call me either William or Will."

"And _you_ may call me Emily." Emily said as she walked in-between Jenny and Will. An odd, but yet peaceful silence fell over the group. However, such peacefulness never lasts long.

"WHERE BE THAT APPRENTICE OF MINE!" the door to the shop opened and a small, plump man walked out, squinting his eyes as he emerged into the Caribbean sunlight. Catching sight of Will, he frowned. "Now boy, when I took you on as my apprentice, I had actually meant for you to work, not idle about and talk with-" stopping to look at the small company his eyes got wide as he slowly realized who they were; or at least Elizabeth for that matter. "Forgive me ladies, I didn't realize who you's were."

"It's quite alright sir, we didn't mean to keep Will up for so long. We too must keep moving. There's so much to see and not enough daylight!" Jenny politely intervened. Mister Brown nodded and turned his attention to Will.

"C'mon boy, we've got ourselves work to do." turning, he opened the door and motioned for Will to go in first. Will muttered his goodbyes and grudgingly walked into the shop; with Mister Brown waddling closely behind him.

XXXXXXXXXX

The small group had just about finished their tour of Port Royal when Jenny suddenly asked "Where's Fort Charles?"

"Oh yes! We should see if we could visit Uncle James!" Emily squealed. "We should tell him of everything that we've seen…even down to the 'interesting' birds that Jenny so wonderfully pointed out."

"But won't you see him tonight at supper?" Elizabeth inquired. It's not like she didn't _want_ to go and see James, but she didn't feel up to dealing with her Father, because some way or another, he'd find out.

"Oh _please_ Elizabeth, could we go and visit him?"

"Yes, please? At supper we always interrogate him on his day at work and such. We find it truly fascinating."

"Pul-ease?" both girls stood in front of Elizabeth, their eyes big and sad. Sighing in defeat she smiled.

"Oh alright, I don't think that he would mind." Both girls smiled in triumph. A few minutes later, after a very long break for Jenny to examine a bird, the small company arrived at Fort Charles. Two Marines stood guard at the door.

"And who might we have here?" one of the guards asked. Elizabeth was sort of shocked that they didn't recognize her, but no big deal. Hopefully, _maybe,_ if she found out what the bloody hell was wrong with her Father, she _could_ be Mrs. James Norrington. Maybe.

"I'm Lady Jennifer Ashby and this is my sister Lady Emily Ashby. And this…" she gestured to Elizabeth, "is Elizabeth-" she stopped and looked at Elizabeth uncertainly. "Excuse me for saying so Elizabeth, but which name are you being called by?"

"Swann. I went back to my maiden name." Jenny nodded and turned back to the Marine.

"We would like to see Commodore Norrington if he's not busy…"

"Wait a moment ladies, we'll go see if he's available." A few minutes later, the Marine and another naval officer returned. "The Commodore is available. Lieutenant Groves will lead you to his office?"

"Yes please."

XXXXXXXXX

The inside of Fort Charles fascinated all three ladies.

"It's almost like a maze." Emily murmured. Jenny nodded in agreement. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the small party arrived outside the Commodore's office. Lieutenant Groves knocked.

"Who is it?" a voice from inside barked. Jenny, Emily, and Elizabeth exchanged nervous looks at each other. Lieutenant Groves however, didn't seem fazed by the tone of voice.

"It's Theodore sir, I have visitors sir that wish to see you."

"Oh, then come in then." The lieutenant, Theodore Groves, turned to the small party.

"He's in one of those moods today, but seeing that you aren't any kind of official or anything…maybe that'll fix his mood." However, the poor lieutenant had barely opened the door when Jenny had poked her head through to get the first glance of her Uncle's office. She hastily looked around until she saw the gigantic mahogany desk brimmed with piles of paperwork. She could occasionally hear the scratching of a quill on paper. Pushing herself though the door she could barely make out the figure of her Uncle.

"Uncle James…are you even in here?" suddenly the noise stopped.

"Jenny, is that you?"

"Hey don't forget me and Elizabeth!" Emily pouted as she waltzed into the room.

"Ah Emily, no one could ever forget you…ah…did you say Elizabeth?"

"Hello James." Elizabeth said as she entered the room. Jenny peeked around the huge pile of paperwork and could have sworn that she saw her Uncle blush. _Why is he blushing…oh wait! He likes Elizabeth! Better alert Emily._ She quickly walked and grabbed Emily by the wrist.

"Oh…er…h-hello Elizabeth, was…er…your day productive?" _Productive? What is that? You're hopeless James Norrington._ Emily and Jenny just stood back and watched the show.

"Yes, our day was productive. The girls met some wonderful people and I think they enjoyed seeing the town as much as I enjoyed showing them around."

"Ah," James paused to pull at his collar. Emily rolled her eyes and poked Jenny. Taking the hint Jenny stepped forward.

"Uncle James, isn't it time that you head home?" Emily grinned, now to put this plan into motion.

"Yes, it is starting to get dark outside and seeing that we don't really have a male escort…"

"You don't have a male escort?" James tone practically dripped with disapproval.

"Oh honestly James, I wasn't anticipating the tour to take this long, and the girls insisted on seeing you otherwise we'd have been home long ago." Emily glared daggers at both adults, not very happy that she was interrupted. Clearing her throat rather loudly, she continued.

"As I was saying, Uncle James would you be so kind as to escort us and Miss. Swann back home?" James stood up and stretched his muscles.

"Well being the gentleman that I am-"

"And the Commodore of the Royal Navy." Jenny added.

"Indeed. It…would be a pleasure to escort you fine young ladies home." Walking around his desk, he offered his left arm to Elizabeth and his right arm to Jenny who then hooked arms with Emily. As they walked out of the office, James looked up only to find that Theodore was still there. "For goodness sakes Theo, go home." And with that said, Commodore James Norrington left Fort Charles feeling like one of the luckiest men in the world.

A/N: Wow, I think that this is my longest chapter yet! Please review…they make me happy.


	13. Good Night James

Disclaimer: nope, don't own them. BUT Emily and Jenny Ashby are ALL mine!

Chapter 13: Good night James

The walk from Fort Charles to Governor Swann's mansion ended far too quickly for Elizabeth. The girls had convinced James to remove his ice-king mask and enjoy life. This side of James Elizabeth had never seen before, and she had to admit, she liked it. Here was James talking with his nieces about their day, laughing with them when they said something funny, basically being a father figure. She smiled to herself as she heard him laugh. This was nice, everyone was relaxed-

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Elizabeth was quickly pulled from her thoughts only to see James, Jenny, and Emily all looking at her, concern etched on their faces.

"Oh, yes I'm fine, I was just thinking."

"So," came Emily's voice, "How long have you known each other?" both adults became very quiet, both thinking about the voyage so many years ago.

"I was ten and your uncle," here Elizabeth paused to smile kindly at James. Their gazes locked for a few moments. Jenny cleared her throat and both adults remembered where they were. Quickly trying to cover up what just happened Elizabeth continued "and your uncle was…"

"Seventeen. You had spotted Mister Turner in the water."

"Oh yes! The burning ship! I can't believe that I almost forgot about that!"

"Burning ship? Sounds interesting."

"A story for another time I can assure you."

"You just don't want to tell the story James Norrington."

"Can you please just continue with this story!" an exasperated Emily cried out.

"Yes, anyways, then we hauled him aboard." Then before Elizabeth could even prevent herself from doing so, she asked "James, why don't you ever remove your wig? I mean assuming that that was your natural hair color on the voyage from England, why don't you ever take your wig off? I'm sure your hair color is quite dashing." suddenly James felt very conscious of six pairs of eyes on him. Elizabeth then just realized what she had just asked and she was about to apologize when James just waved his hand in dismissal.

"Actually, my hair color isn't that dark, they didn't have a wig color exactly like my hair color so they gave me a wig that wasn't anywhere near my actual hair color." James then surprised Elizabeth even more by gingerly removed her hand from his arm and removed his hat.

"I'll hold onto your hat Uncle James!" Emily announced as she reached over Jenny and grabbed the hat from his grasp. Elizabeth couldn't resist. Beating James to it, she quickly, but carefully grabbed and yanked it off James's head.

"Hey!" James exclaimed as Elizabeth waved his wig in his face. Within seconds, they both were laughing. Jenny and Emily, who were practically falling asleep on each other, missed the wig ordeal. "Elizabeth…g-give me my w-wig back!"

"Persuade me." At this James paused. He most defiantly could persuade her…but Jenny and Emily were here and…

"Persuade you huh? Well there is always the brig in Fort Charles…"

"Do you honestly think you would throw me into the brig James?" James smiled.

"No." a sudden silence fell over the group as they continued walking towards the Governor's Mansion. Emily was thinking…what could Uncle James do to persuade Elizabeth to give him his wig back? Not like he needed it back, his natural hair color did look quite dashing. Then it hit her. Poking Jenny she grinned. Jenny groaned.

"Jenny, are you alright?"

"She **fine** Uncle James, she fine. **Aren't** you Jenny?" Jenny nodded, a fake smile playing her lips. Silence fell over the group once more. Emily sighed.

"Oh if only we could think of a way to persuade Elizabeth to give Uncle James's wig back. Jenny, do you have any ideas?"

"No, I don't Emily."

"Oh dear, and it looks like we are approaching Governor Swann's Mansion. We'll need to think of something quick." Emily exhaled rather loudly. "Hey wait a minute, what if Uncle James gave Elizabeth a good night kiss? What do you think about that Jenny?"

"I think that's a brilliant plan Emily!" James and Elizabeth listened to the entire conversation (seeing that they're right there next to Jenny and Emily) and with every word, Elizabeth liked how this persuasion was turning out. James however, didn't.

"Girls that's hardly proper."

"Who cares? We'll turn around and won't look, and its dark out anyways, nobody will see you."

"That's what I'm afraid of." James quietly murmured to himself

"What was that Uncle James?" Emily inquired. There was no way that this plan would be aborted. Looking up, Emily realized that they had reached the Governor's Mansion.

"Well James, would you be a gentleman and escort me to the door?" Elizabeth asked, thinking of how she wanted to word what she was going to say next. James nodded.

"We'll stop at half way…just in case persuasion goes horribly wrong…we can make an easier escape." Jenny teased. Casting a worried glance at Jenny and Emily, James walked with Elizabeth to the door.

When they arrived at the door, Elizabeth turned to James, her chocolate eyes dancing.

"Can I have my wig back now? The girls aren't here. You don't need to put on a show of womanly independence for them anymore." James asked, almost pleading.

"As I said before _Commodore_, persuade me." James gulped. He was half hoping that she was only joking…but evidently she wasn't.

"And how do you wish to be persuaded?" James inquired, playing along at this charade, for the moment at least. Elizabeth smirked.

"I liked Emily's plan..." Elizabeth said as she slowly, seductively dangled the wig in front of his face.

"Of course you would." James suddenly tensed as Elizabeth closed the gap between them.

It was getting harder for James to resist the enormous urge to touch her.

"Elizabeth, we can't…the girls…your father…" James' protests were low and husky. She was so close that James could feel her warm breath on his face as she inhaled then exhaled.

"Forget about everything, James…" Her voice was nothing more than a whisper. Heart thumping in his chest, and his mind swimming with objection, his lips found hers. James kissed Elizabeth, timidly at first, growing with mounting desire.

She let out a small gasp and her arms mechanically wrapped around his neck, her fingers playing with the short, delicate hairs at the nape of his neck, dropping the wig to the ground.

He pressed her closer to him, his body inflamed with passion, not wanting to ever let her go.

All too soon for the both of them, the kiss ended. Her cinnamon eyes sparkled as she bent down to retrieve the wig. Placing it on his head, she turned to go into the house.

"Good night James." She said flirtatiously, before closing the great double doors in his face, leaving the Commodore standing alone on the veranda.

"Goo-od night," He breathed, touching his lips with his fingertips. He could still taste her.

Pausing, he collected himself before tuning around to go back down the path towards his nieces.

"What? That's it? It's too short!" She looked crestfallen.

"Emily, this is a growing relationship that has so many boundaries, not a romance novel."

"Have you ever been kissed, Emily?" James asked, interested.

Emily paused, and then nodded. "No…unless you count the time when our cousin, on Father's side, Patrick, kissed me because we were dared back in…"

"Em, it was a whole two minutes, that's long enough for me," Jenny commented, stashing her Father's pocket watch back in her reticule.

James gaped and looked at Jenny. "Wh-h-hat? You were _timing _us?"

Grabbing onto her sister's arm, Emily rolled her eyes and pulled Jenny after her, closely followed by James.

"Don't worry Uncle James, she times everything. **Right,** Jenny?" Emily stressed, kicking her sister gently in the shin.

Jenny winced in pain. "Of course I do, Uncle James." Jenny managed a weak smile at James.

Linking their arms through his, James led the small party back home.

XXXXXXXXXX

Weatherby Swann squirmed from where he was watching from an open window in the second-floor window. He had just heard the exchange of words between James and Elizabeth. _And unfortunately, _Swann thought, _I saw their…affair…_

However, he heard Elizabeth making her way up the curved staircase. Not wanting to have to explain himself to his daughter, Swann took the servants staircase up to his bed chamber. As he blew out his candle, he heard her light footfall against the wooden floor as she hurried up to her room.

A/N: Oh is Emily trouble! So yeah, chapter 13 done! Please review!


	14. Emily: not made for everything

Disclaimer: How is it a mouse can own such cool (and not so cool glares at Bucket…er…Beckett) people? But wait…he doesn't own Jenny and Emily!

Chapter 14: Emily thinks, tries to open door, & falls down steps

When Elizabeth closed the door behind her, she went to the window and watched James walk down the drive back to his nieces. Her eyes never left his body until he turned the corner. Sighing, she turned around and gently brought her hand up and brushed her lips. The lips that he just touched with his own. It wasn't like she had never been kissed before…Will kissed her a lot, but _none_ of his kisses matched the kiss that James just gave her. Quietly going up the curved staircase to her bedroom, Elizabeth thought of the day that she had; showing the Ashby sisters around Port Royal…going to the fort…stealing James's wig…getting kissed by James…over all, it was a pretty good day. By now she had reached her bedroom. Quietly walking in, shutting the door behind her, she set her reticule on the elegant writing desk, stripped down and proceeded to get ready for bed.

XXXXXXXXXX

When the small group, consisting of James, Jenny and Emily, reached the Norrington Manor, Emily pointed to a part of the manor that didn't have light pouring out of the windows.

"What's that room over there Uncle, with the curtains drawn?" James looked to where Emily was pointing.

"That's the ball room, it's actually pretty big. It's probably covered in at least three inches of dust." Jenny wrinkled her nose. Emily was silent, observing the part of the huge manor, thinking. _How can I make this work…a huge ball room…_ Jenny looked at Emily and could almost _sense_ was her sister was thinking of.

"Oh dear, she's thinking." Jenny groaned as James looked down at Emily.

"Isn't that a good thing Jenny?" his niece looked up at him, her azure eyes serious.

"Uncle James, she is looking at the ball room and _only_ the ball room. AND she is thinking. _Actually_ thinking. She never thinks unless it benefits her…but…this might be different." Jenny said as she gave a quick worried glance at Emily before turning to James again. "If I were you Uncle, I would be worried." James laughed; what should he be worried about?

"Jenny, I honestly don't think she's a threat to either of us, a little lovesick, but not a threat." Jenny snorted.

"Uncle James, lovesick she may be, but let me remind you that she could play with _both_ of our love lives if she's thinking what I'm pretty sure she's thinking-" looked at Emily and then back at James "-Uncle James, I'd be very worried if I were you."

"And pray tell me, why should I be worried again?" Jenny rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Uncle! She's going to want you to throw a _big, grand, ball_. And she's going to try to put _you_ and _Miss. Swann_ back together! With _Governor Swann_ right there!" seeing James's shocked face, Jenny looked at the ground, slightly ashamed at her bluntness. "Yes Uncle, I've heard some rumors in town today, about the 'issues' between you and Governor Swann. I don't who is the cause of these rumors, but-" here she looked up into James's green eyes "-it makes me furious and I have half a mind to go find out who is the cause of these rumors!" James looked down at his eldest niece in awe; he had never, ever seen this side of Jenny in all her seventeen years of life.

"Jenny, are you alright? You look like you're ready to murder someone!" both James and Jenny looked at Emily who had momentarily stopped thinking.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. How are you though sister? You've been awfully quiet and that's really odd for you." Emily smirked.

"Oh…yes, don't mind me." Yawning, she rushed up the steps, leaving Jenny and James in her 'dust' and opened the front door…but it wouldn't open. Stepping back to evaluate, Emily decided the next course of action was simple, the door was just stuck. Grabbing the handle, Emily pulled back and the door still wouldn't budge. Losing her patience with the door, she grabbed the handle again and slightly started jumping while she pulled with all of her might. Still, the door wouldn't open. "Oh curse this door! It won't open!" she huffed as she spun on her heel, tripping over the step and falling proceeded to fall down the rest of them, hitting the ground on her front-side, motionless.

"EMILY!" both James and Jenny chorused as they rushed up to Emily's motionless body. James rolled her over gently and quickly scanned his niece's body for injuries; her head was slightly cut open, blood slowly gushing out, and her wrist was looking redder and purple every second.

"Emily?" Jenny tearfully whispered as she knelt down and lifted her sisters hair away from her head wound only to see it was even bigger than James had thought it to be.

"We'll need to get her to the infirmary." James said quietly as he lifted her unconscious body. One of the servants had heard the commotion and opened the door.

"Sir?"

"Mrs. Richards, would you please go and awaken Toby? Tell him it's urgent that he gets the carriage ready, Miss. Emily had a nasty trip and we need to get her to the infirmary immediately." Mrs. Richards rushed off to do her bidding as James walked up the steps, sitting down at the top, Jenny crying softly at the bottom. Just then Anna, Mrs. Richards's daughter, appeared at the doorway, holding a basin of water and a rag hanging on one of her arms.

"Sir, I figured that you'd need this…" Jenny looked up and rushed up the steps upon seeing Anna.

"Thank you so much Anna." She said as she took the basin and rag from Anna's hands. Kneeling down she dunked the rag into the basin, moved Emily's hair (again!) and gently started to clean the wound. No sooner had she started this than Toby arrived with the carriage. Stopping the horses, Toby walked over, and frowned at the sight of Emily. Helping James get Emily into the carriage, Toby resumed his seat at the front of the carriage, patiently waiting for the command to go. Before he entered the carriage himself, James turned to Jenny, his green eyes serious.

"Jennifer, maybe it's best if you stay home." Jenny shook her head.

"No, she's my sister. I want to go."

"Jennifer, dear, an infirmary is no place for a young woman such as yourself-"

"Uncle James…" Jenny was pleading now "…please let me come with. If Emily does wake up between now and arriving at the infirmary…" James sighed, but he knew Jenny was right.

"Very well." He helped her into the carriage and shut the door after he was in. Sticking his head out of the window briefly, he gave the command for Toby to head back into town and towards the infirmary.

A/N: duh, duh, dddduuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! What's going to happen? There! I updated!! looks at PirateLuvers101 so yeah, read, review, enjoy, and review! (please?)


	15. The Infirmary

Disclaimer:

No, I don't own any of these characters…except for Jenny, Emily, any other characters that aren't in the movie…

Author's Note:

I apologize for the very long delay, but for a while there; I had no idea of where to go with this chapter and was for a short time uninspired. But now I am…which is good.

Chapter 15: The Infirmary

The ride to the infirmary was tense, as James switched from looking out the window, to Emily, and then back out the window. Jenny was still occupied trying to clean Emily's wound as best to her ability. Finally, after what seemed like ages, they reached the infirmary. Jumping out of the carriage and opening the door before Toby could even climb down from the drivers seat, James beckoned that Jenny hand Emily down. Catching his niece from her 'fall', James turned and called over his shoulder to Toby that he was dismissed for the evening, seeing that they would most likely be at the infirmary for the better part of the night.

James walked towards the infirmary, Jenny at his heels. Walking in, Jenny could see why her uncle didn't want her coming: it smelt terrible, and she was almost afraid to think of what a nurse was scrubbing off the wall. Noticing that James had begun moving again, she quickly caught up with him. They walked up the front desk where a nurse looked up and almost jumped out of her skin at not only the sight of the commodore of the Royal Navy, but at what he was carrying. "Quickly, follow me." She commanded in a semi-calm voice as she led the party to a room. Thankfully, much to both James and Jenny's relief, the room looked clean and the bed looked freshly made with clean sheets. "Here, lay her down here. I am going to have to ask what happened." The nurse said as she started examining Emily.

"She had a nasty tumble down the stairs." The nurse nodded, but her eyes never left her patient.

"Commodore, I'm going to ask that you and…"

"Miss. Ashby." Jenny answered.

"-That you and Miss. Ashby wait outside while we do a full examination. We will let you know when we are done and what her condition is." Another nurse had come in and politely shooed them out, promptly shutting the door to their backs.

"I guess the only thing now is to wait." James said as he sat himself in a chair. "You might as well get comfortable."

"No, I'll stand thank you. I'll just wander around." James's head snapped up, and his eyes narrowed.

"Jennifer Ashby you are under no circumstances to wander around this place. I will NOT have my niece kidnapped or God knows what…"

"Fine then; I shall just have to stay here then!" she snapped back. As soon as she said this, her eyes widened. She bent her head. "I am sorry uncle…I don't know what came over me." She sat herself next to James and hugged herself as tears started to flow from her eyes. James took her hand and squeezed it. Jenny looked up at him, her azure eyes glossy.

"She'll be alright. If I know your sister, which I think I do, she'll make it through this. If anything she'll have all of the bachelors requiring on her health." Jenny quietly chuckled.

"True, true." There was silence for a few moments. Then suddenly, her head snapped up and her blue eyes locked into James's green ones. "Uncle James…" she paused and leaned in, her voice quiet and serious, "What _exactly_ is the status of your relationship with Miss. Swann?" James looked down at the floor, his face turning hot.

"I…er…the relationship between Miss. Swann and I is just friendship, yes, just friendship." Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Uncle James, both Emily and I feel that the relationship--"

"Commodore, we have the diagnostics for Miss. Ashby. If you'll just follow me, I can take you to her." James stood up and beckoned Jenny to follow suit.

XXXXX

Emily lay motionless in the bed, her light brown hair taken out of its do, was sprawled across the pillow. Her face was pale, and her breathing slower than usual. In all honesty, she looked as if she was sleeping. Her head wound was cleaned up, and her swollen wrist was wrapped up.

"Her head wound wasn't life threatening, but she might have some memory loss. Her wrist was broken, but as you can see we've wrapped it up." Jenny collapsed on a chair by the foot of Emily's bed, exhausted. James quietly walked over and stood next to the bed, looking down at Emily. "She'll also have to stay here for a few days, just to make sure that the wounds don't become infected. But you are more than welcome to visit during the day." James looked back at the nurse and nodded. The nurse curtsied and left the room.

"Uncle James, _do_ you think she'll be alright?" James sighed.

"As I told you earlier, I'm sure that she'll be fine. Maybe it would benefit us if she did lose some of her memory. Then she'd quit playing match maker with us." Jenny snorted.

"Uncle James, you are the adult, you should be able to tell her to quit meddling with your life."

"Do you honestly think that would stop her?" both uncle and niece looked at each other and laughed.

"I can hear you." Emily said weakly from where she lay on the bed with her eyes closed, causing the laughter to cease as the two uninjured occupants of the room gaped at the inhabitant of the bed. "And honestly, you two, if you don't play match maker with your own lives, and if I don't, who will? Admit it, you two need me." She said triumphantly as she yawned. James chuckled as he bent over and kissed his niece on the forehead.

"More than you'll ever know Emmers, more than you'll ever know."

XXXXX

The next morning, Emily Ashby opened her chocolate eyes, instantly regretting her decision as the light in her room seemed to have intensified the last time she had checked bright rooms. Slowly, opening one eye at a time, she still found herself squinting around, gathering her bearings. A figure hunched over the bed stirred slightly. It was Jenny. _What on Earth is Jenny doing sleeping in such a position?_ Emily wondered to herself. Struggling to sit up, and failing miserably, Emily laid back against the pillows, and in the corner of her eye she saw her uncle was also bent over in a chair. Thoroughly confused as to where she was, and why her sister and uncle were sleeping in such weird positions, Emily fought back the strong temptation to move her leg swiftly into her sister's head. But that would require her to sit up, if she wanted to see Jenny's expression that is. She huffed in frustration and crossed her arms over her chest…

Emily's eyes widened when she looked down and realized that she was only in her chemise. Now she was very confused.

"Emily?" she turned her head, and saw James blinked the dry eye crusts out of his eyes.

"Uncle James," she began, trying to figure out how to word what she wanted to say next, "What…happened to me?" she asked slowly. Talking suddenly felt so foreign. James cleared his throat and shifted in his chair, wincing at the sharp pain in his back.

"You lost patience with my door, turned around to come down the stairs, but instead you slipped and fell down the stairs instead of descending them." Emily looked down in her lap, while her hands fumbled with the blanket covering her.

"I am truly sorry Uncle James if this has caused you any inconvenience." James held back a snort, and instead looked at her with mock shock. Emily rolled her eyes, clearly reading the mock shock plastered all over her uncle's face. "Apparently it has." She muttered.

"You would be correct," James said as he stood up and strolled over to her bed, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "But you're well worth the cost my dear." Emily beamed as she focused her attention to her sleeping sister.

"Should we wake her?"

"We probably should, seeing that she'll probably be as sore as I'll be…"

"You didn't have to stay overnight. I'm a big girl, and besides, I was out of it for most of the night."

"Yes we did, seeing that Uncle James dismissed Toby when we arrived here." Jenny sat up, and much like her uncle, squeezed her eyes shut at the pain in her neck and back. At the sight of her sister waking up, and James already standing, Emily struggled to sit up with a new determination. When she was finally adjusted, she grinned. "And in answer to your second question, you did talk once to us before you fell asleep."

"I did? What did I say?" Jenny scrunched her face trying to remember.

"You know, I can't recall—" the once quiet hallway was now suddenly alive with shouts and rushed footsteps. "What on Earth…" Jenny wondered aloud as she moved for the door. Opening it, she was disappointed to find only an emerald green reticule on the floor, the recently loud hallway quiet again.

"Ah, Miss. Ashby how is your sister?" asked the nurse who was in charge last night as she walked up to the door. By the looks of it, she was just heading out.

"She is fine—awake actually—which is a good thing I guess." The nurse raised her eyebrows, which caused Jenny to hastily ensure the nurse that Emily was back to being the chatter box that she was. This seemed to please the nurse as she promised she would find someone to come and check on Emily. Jenny thanked the nurse as she turned to go back into the room, but then a thought struck her as she looked down at the reticule in her hand. "Oh! Excuse me..." she called after the nurse who instantly stopped and came back. you possibly tell me who's reticule this is? We heard a great commotion outside in the hall, and by the time I got to the door, things had quieted down." The nurse eyed the reticule with a trained eye.

"Ah, yes, a young girl, probably around your age was in a carriage accident and was rushed here…what was her name? Eleanor…no not Eleanor…Edith…no…Oh!" her eyes lit up as she finally called the name from her memory. "Evelyn Beckett! Yes, the girl's name is Evelyn Beckett. Poor thing, she'll probably be crippled for the rest of her life if she even makes it through the day…" she eyed the reticule again. "I can take it to her if you'd like…"

"NO! I mean, no, I'll take it to her. You see…Evelyn and I are…_dear _friends and I'm greatly distressed to hear this news." The nurse bowed her head in understanding, quietly took her leave. Jenny looked down the hall, and then at the reticule in her hand before she quietly walked back into Emily's room, lost in thought.

A/N: (again!) Phew, finally finished this chapter! I'll try to update more often, but we'll see where this week takes us!


	16. Returning and Maturing

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own any characters of Pirates of the Caribbean, they are all Disney

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own any characters of Pirates of the Caribbean, they are all Disney. As for Jennifer, Emily, and Evelyn they are all MINE.

Also, here's a WARNING (no, no smut…at least not yet), there will be some 'our uncle Beckett is a butt face and hasn't visited his injured niece' stuff going on here, so CB fans you have been warned!

Chapter 16: Returning and Maturity

Jennifer Ashby walked quietly into her sister's hospital room, quietly closing the door behind her. She was still holding onto Evelyn Beckett's reticule, which now seemed so heavy in her hands despite it being incredibly light for someone such as Evelyn. Jenny didn't know why it felt so heavy, it just did.

"Jenny?" she looked up to meet Emily's concerned gaze, only to shrug and look back down. "Jenny, what happened?" the elder Ashby took a few breathes before settling herself down into a chair opposite her sister and uncle.

"Evelyn Beckett was in a carriage accident—"

"Jolly good then!"

"Emily!" Jenny and James said in unison shock. True, any Beckett was a monster and a pain to deal with, but actually being pleased that someone was hurt was just out of line—for anyone. Jenny narrowed her eyes, and lowered her voice, and Emily knew she was in for it.

"Emily, carriage accidents are _bad_. People _die_ from carriage accidents. Emily," she said slowly, as if she was talking to a child, paused as she leaned towards her sister intently, "she'll probably die. And if she miraculously survives, she'll most likely be crippled for the rest of her life. Shunned. Disgraceful to her family. Do you understand?" Emily rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I understand, but it's not like her uncle can't pay—"

"He'll most likely put her off on the streets if she survives." Jenny said quietly. Both girls became silent, which is before they both looked up at James with serious eyes. "Uncle James, would you put us out into the streets if we were to suddenly become crippled?" Jenny asked.

"Of course not, that would be the very dead last thing on my mind. I'd be more concerned if you girls were going to make it through the night than worry about throwing you out into the street." This satisfied the girls as they all turned their attention to the reticule now sitting on Emily's bed.

"What do we do with it?"

"Obviously we need to return it…"

"But she'll probably die anyways! Let's raid it!"

"NO!"

"What?! It's true!"

"Emily, she's not dead yet, how can you think such a thing?!" Emily, giving up with this conversation, leaned back against her pillows and stuck out her lower lip in full pout mode, and much to her disappointment, she was being ignored as her uncle and sister tried to figure out when they should return the reticule back to Evelyn.

"We can't return it to her now, she's probably sleeping, or worse…" Jenny didn't finish her sentence, secretly wishing that Evelyn wasn't dying. Who knew? Maybe Evelyn would have a change of heart and become pleasant for once.

"I completely agree with you. However, we can't have it for too long because then it would look like we are trying to keep it."

"But what if she does die? That means we have to call on Lord Beckett!" Emily blurted out from where she lay, and all three of them froze as the thought dawned upon them.

"Well…how about this. I shall simply return it to Miss. Beckett in a short while, completely _alone_. It might do her comfort to have someone her own age with her…" Emily snorted. _Yes Jennifer, let us see how well she handles you. She has nothing but wonderful thoughts about us…_

Sometimes it was a good thing Jenny couldn't tune into Emily's thoughts.

XXXXX

After quickly refreshing herself up, Jenny walked with a determined stride towards Evelyn Beckett's room. As Emily would put it, she was walking towards "Hell."

"Oh this is ridiculous. She's probably not even conscious." Jenny muttered under her breath as she approached the door. She was about to knock when the door opened, and an exhausted looking young lady stepped out, clearly lost in her own little world, bumped straight into Jenny who made a small 'oof' sound.

"Oh! I am terribly sorry, I didn't see you standing there…I was in my own little world." The young lady apologized, her face turning a deep shade of red.

"Please, don't trouble yourself; I…can understand what it is like when a loved one is on the line." The young lady nodded in agreement. Then suddenly, her eyes widened, and she looked Jenny straight in the eye; leaving Jenny to guess that she was somehow related to the Becketts'.

"Forgive my rudeness, but I do believe that we've never met. I am Marcella Beckett…er…Evelyn's younger sister." Marcella said with a curtsey. Jenny inclined her head before finished the introductions.

"Pleased to meet you Miss. Beckett. I am Jennifer Ashby, George Ashby's eldest daughter…"

"Excuse me for prying, but why are you in the Caribbean? Your father isn't here…is he?" Jenny shook her head.

"No, actually, we, as in my younger sister Emily and I, are here visiting our uncle, Commodore Norrington." Marcella got an odd look on her face, and Jenny immediately regretted telling Marcella about James.

"I've heard a great deal about your uncle at Uncle Beckett's manor…" she trailed off but one look at Jenny quickly sent her to reassure her, "…but if it makes you feel any better…" she paused and lowered her voice, signaling to Jenny that Evelyn was indeed awake. "I don't believe a word of it. I've gone around town and port, and I have heard nothing but wonderful things about your uncle. Granted, Governor Swann doesn't favor him much, and I don't know why—"

"Marcella, who are you talking to out there?" the voice could only, naturally, belong to Evelyn. Marcella's face paled.

"Tell her she has a guest…wait; do you think she'll see me without being arrogant?" Jenny asked quickly, trying desperately not to delay Marcella's answer. Marcella looked panicked for a moment before shaking her head, her way of gaining what little control she had with the situation.

"Marcella." Evelyn was an impatient person.

"Just a moment, if you please." Marcella said quietly to Jenny before she opened the door, and with as much elegance she could possibly manage, managed to report that Evelyn had a guest.

"Well send them in." Evelyn snapped. Marcella came back and motioned for Jenny to enter the room. Taking a deep breath, and duly noting how much sanity she had, Jenny entered the dimly lit room. In all honesty, the room did not smell all that terrible, Jenny concluded as she stepped to the foot of the bed. Evelyn was lying down, awake, and wrapped in several bandages…and she looked like she was in intense pain. She turned her head and opened her mouth to welcome her guest, but stopped suddenly with her mouth hanging open at the sight of Jenny.

"What do you want?" she spat, and it took Jenny all of her self control of chiding Emily on her behavior, not to do so with Evelyn. This was going to be a civil meeting if Jenny had anything to say about it.

"I believe that in the rush to get you to a room and start working on you, the staff dropped this on the floor." Jenny held up the reticule and Evelyn gasped.

"How did you come across it?"

"Is it yours?" Evelyn nodded. "We heard the commotion and when I went to investigate, it was right there on the floor in front of me. I also talked to a nurse who confirmed it to be yours." Ever so slightly switching gears, Evelyn's tone of voice changed and Jenny couldn't believe that this was the same girl who was so nasty on the journey to Port Royal, let alone related to Lord Beckett.

"Marcella, could you get that for me?" Evelyn asked sweetly. Marcella looked stunned; at either the request, the tone of Evelyn's voice, or both….Jenny couldn't tell. Complying, she came forward, offering to take it from Jenny's hand. Jenny handed it over, never taking her eyes off of Evelyn, who also was scrutinizing her up.

Jenny didn't understand Evelyn. Granted, Marcella _was_ her sister and she probably had somewhat of a soft spot for her….but it almost seemed to Jenny that there was no easy living with Evelyn. An awkward silence filled the air as Marcella gave Evelyn her reticule. Neither Beckett would look at each other, Evelyn stubbornly looking down at the bed sheets, not wanting to have to thank Jenny for her services. Marcella looked at Jenny and smiled weakly. Jenny cleared her throat.

"I suppose I should get going, Emily will be wondering what is taking me so long…"

"Does the Commodore have it in him to be at your sister's sick bed, Jennifer?" Evelyn asked with no trace of rudeness in her voice.

"Yes, he cares very much about our welfare…he was very concerned for Emily last night. I don't think he slept much at all…why do you ask? I have no doubt that your uncle will dote on you when you return to his estate…" she trailed off, noticing the look on both girls' faces.

"Uncle Cutler hasn't arrived yet." Marcella said quietly. "Do you think he even _cares_ about you, about me?"

"Uncle Cutler is a busy man Marcella, he doesn't have time to come and visit me here." Evelyn snapped. Marcella shrunk back. Thinking that it was high time that this visit come to a close, Jenny smiled graciously.

"I think I shall take my leave…again. Thank you for your time Evelyn, Marcella. I do hope that nothing was stolen from your possession in the short time frame that your reticule was out of your hands. Good day." Jenny finished with a stiff curtsey and quickly departed. She rushed back to Emily's room, replaying the last conversation before she hastily departed. So Beckett hasn't visited his niece.

She wasn't really surprised. Even though she had never met Lord Beckett, from what she had heard around town, what little information she had managed to receive from Elizabeth and from the plain observation on Evelyn's continuous boasting, Lord Beckett didn't strike her as the type of man to come visit his niece, despite her condition in the infirmary.

She had reached Emily's room and knocked. She entered the room at Emily's call and she finally realized that how tired she really was. She looked around the room and panic overtook her. James was gone.

"Jenny what took—"

"Where's Uncle James?" she sputtered. Emily looked puzzled for a moment before her face cleared and she smiled.

"Have no worries sister, Uncle James went to get our carriage and to sign me out. He'll be back in a few minutes. Anyways, what took you so long with Evelyn? Don't tell me she offered you tea!" Jenny snorted.

"Yes, Evelyn Beckett offered me tea and crumpets and we had a jolly good time." She said sarcastically. "But she's wrapped up good, but still prideful none the less. According to both her and Marcella, Beckett hasn't visited Evelyn yet." All was silent as Emily absorbed this bit of news. Finally she spoke.

"Did she even thank you for returning her reticule?" she asked quietly. Jenny shook her head. Emily's eyes narrowed, and her body went rigid. For a brief moment, Jenny thought that Emily was going to have another outburst. But it never came. Emily let out a huge breath, still rigid.

"Well, she's not worth our time. If she can't even thank you for returning her reticule in the condition that you found it in—and I'm assuming that you didn't steal anything, she should be grateful. I have the feeling that some of the staff here are more than willing to pick pocket someone's purse while they are indisposed and unable to protect it as they normally would." Jenny could only gape at her sister, surprised at the show of maturity that her sister had just performed.

"Jenny, why are you ogling at me? Do I have something on my gown? I know it's a wretched piece of clothing, but it's the only thing that the infirmary had…I couldn't very well leave wearing what I came in last night." Jenny shook her head, bemused.

"I say Emily, one day you're are full of drama, fall down some stairs hit your head and the next day you act as the mature young lady that you ought to have been for the past few years!" Emily smiled feebly.

"Yes, Uncle James commented on that, and I told her that I have decided that it's about time that I change my attitude on the way of life…when I asked Elizabeth if she think I would get a suitor, I asked her to point out flaws that I had and she—timidly of course—told me that I should maybe draw less unwanted attention to myself and act dignified…"she trailed off, frowning. "…apparently I'm a very good actress. She told me that I could push my…_child-ness _acting days behind me. I am a young lady you know; I'm only three years younger than you." Footsteps were heard outside the slightly opened door and someone knocked quietly, trying not to move the door.

"Uncle James?" the door opened and James poked his head in. He looked tired and Jenny had even more evidence that her theory was correct—either James didn't sleep at all or he got very little sleep. And that little bit of sleep that he did possible get wasn't very benefiting.

"The carriage is here and Emily, you are signed out. Are you girls ready to go?" Emily did a quick scan of the room, and seeing that she had gathered what little of her things that she had the night before, she nodded. Jenny and James didn't even bother gathering anything when they had left the night before; they had remained with Emily the entire duration of the night.

As they walked into the bright Caribbean sunshine and out and away from the confining infirmary walls, Emily felt free again. She felt energized and light. She felt as if she could do anything. As she watched Jenny being aided into the carriage by James, a thought struck her. She could do something…for both James and Jenny. She had James wrapped around her little finger…to a degree, which was all that she would need. And besides, it would help clear that big, large ballroom that Lord knows what is residing in it…

_Yes,_ Emily thought to herself as James helped her into the carriage, _this could work. I can get James and Elizabeth together and maybe find someone for Jenny…_she stole a quick glance to her sister next to her. Jenny sat gazing out the carriage window, the sunlight slightly silhouetting her figure. Jennifer would be a challenge, but not impossible if she was swayed in the right direction. She never let on to Emily her true feelings on such matters and Emily was sure she could crack the protective barrier around her sister's thoughts.

She smiled to herself as the carriage lurched before started moving. _This should be fun._

A/N: So, there you have it, chapter 16. Chew on that for a while, during which I'll go get some food…

On another side note, I don't know if the whole 'we'll shun you and put you out onto the street because you're suddenly crippled' thing is true, if it's not, or anything else historically incorrect, I beg you, please let me know (in a nice way)


End file.
